Everybody loves Sebastian
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Qu'il soit simple majordome ou démon aux pouvoirs particuliers, Sebastian ne laisse personne indifférent. Recueil d'one shots regroupant les avis de multiples personnages à propos du mystérieux serviteur...
1. Inspecteur Randall Suspicion

**Titre : Everybody loves Sebastian**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Fandom : Kuroshitsuji - Black Butler**

**Genre : recueil de one shot**

_Chaque chapitre sera le point de vue d'un personnage différent à propos de Sebastian. Il y aura vraisemblablement un peu de sous-entendus (peut-être même assez explicites) de yaoi. Mais pas dans tous les chapitres, donc l'intérêt ne se trouve pas là. Et c'est ma première fic sur le fandom (enfin, c'est un recueil, mais on va pas chipoter) wouhou !! _

_Normalement, il y aura treize chapitres - donc treize personnages. Certains seront assez crack, mais j'ai quand même suivi un minimum le manga, donc chaque personnage a déjà rencontré Sebastian, au moins une fois. Ou du moins, c'est dans le champs des possibilités plus ou moins affirmées.  
_

**Chapitre 1 : Inspecteur Randall - Suspicion  
**

* * *

Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde.  
Il était sur le point de sortir. Ce satané Phantomhive avait encore gagné : le chien de la Reine reprendrait l'enquête une fois de plus.  
C'est alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'un geste vif qu'il croisa le regard du majordome dans la vitre encadrant l'entrée.  
Rouge.  
Il se retourna, la chair de poule lui hérissant le duvet de la nuque.  
L'homme lui souriait, les yeux fermés, l'air aimable… « Et narquois », se dit-il.  
- Revenez quand vous voudrez, salua le majordome avant de refermer la porte.  
Mais l'inspecteur Randall suspecta que c'était tout le contraire : il n'était pas le bienvenu.  
Il s'éloigna, remontant le col de son manteau pour se protéger de la bruine, et grommela dans sa barbe, maudissant le climat anglais et les illusions optiques.  
« Des yeux rouges, n'importe quoi… »


	2. Madame Red Poupée

_Au fait, le titre de la fic est en anglais, en référence à deux séries tv, dont l'une intitulée "Tout le monde déteste Chris", elle-même étant référencée à une autre série intitulée "Tout le monde aime Raymond". Mais je trouvais qu'en anglais, ça sonnait mieux._

**Chapitre 2 : Madame Red - Poupée  
**

* * *

Étant petite, elle adorait les poupées. Et grande, elle continue à les aimer, même si elle n'en achète plus, elle ne manque jamais de s'extasier quand elle en voit une dans la vitrine d'un magasin.  
Bizarrement, le majordome de Ciel lui fait penser à une poupée.  
Les cheveux fins comme de la soie, un corps bien proportionné, de jolis yeux brillants.  
Des yeux froids comme des billes de verre, un sourire factice, les membres rigides.  
De longs cils sensuels, de belles lèvres cachant toujours des dents de perle.  
Une poupée absolument parfaite. Obéissante et loyale.  
« Dis, tu ne voudrais pas venir travailler pour moi ? Je pourrais t'apprendre un tas de choses », proposa Madame Red en susurrant à l'oreille de Sebastian, tout en lui tâtant généreusement les fesses.  
A sa grande surprise, il lui répondit par un petit sourire en coin, pas gêné pour deux sous, l'œil moqueur. Semblant dire « Et que pourriez-vous m'apprendre que je ne sache déjà ? ».  
« Ce garçon a décidément la beauté du Diable », pensa-t-elle en pâlissant devant les iris rougeâtres du majordome.**  
**


	3. Meilin Prince Charmant

_J'espère que ce format (c'est à dire des chapitres très courts, sans rapport les uns avec les autres) ne sont pas trop déroutants..._

_Comme c'est ma première fois sur le fandom, je suis un peu hésitante..._

**Chapitre 3 : Meilin - Prince Charmant**

**

* * *

**Sebastian ressemble à un ange.  
C'est ce que se dit souvent Meilin en rêvassant tandis qu'elle étend le linge, qu'elle sort la vaisselle du placard, qu'elle fait le ménage, qu'elle sert à table ou qu'elle repasse…  
Et à chaque fois, son manque d'attention lui joue des tours. Les draps s'envolent à cause d'une bourrasque de vent, elle fait tomber le service en porcelaine, elle casse un vase en cristal en l'époussetant, elle sert le vin à côté du verre ou elle laisse le fer trop longtemps sur une chemise…  
Heureusement, Sebastian est là. Il récupère le linge enfuit, il rattrape à temps les assiettes, il répare le vase détruit, il retire la nappe avant qu'on s'aperçoive qu'elle est tachée, et il achète de nouveaux vêtements au jeune maître.  
En fin de compte, Sebastian, c'est un peu son Prince Charmant. Volant à son secours dès qu'elle est en détresse, serviable et gentil…  
« Si charmant », soupire-t-elle en réajustant ses lunettes sans se préoccuper de l'eau dans l'évier dans lequel elle lave la vaisselle qui commence à déborder.**  
**


	4. La Reine Beauté

_Il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'updater._

_Ce chapitre est très court...hm  
_

**Chapitre 4 : La Reine - Beauté

* * *

**

- Qui est-ce ?, demanda la Reine lors d'une cérémonie officielle en pointant le doigt sur Sebastian dans la foule des aristocrates qui se pressaient autour d'elle.  
- Le majordome du comte Phantomhive, Majesté, la renseigna son propre serviteur.  
- Il est beau, se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de se détourner.


	5. Undertaker Le Rire

_J'adore ce perso. C'est mon préféré dans Kuroshitsuji. Il a la voix de Grimmjow dans Bleach...tellement claaaasse (lol)_

_Vous avez remarqué que les chapitres ont toujours un lien avec le suivant ? Huhu, je vous laisse deviner lesquels. Ils changent à chaque fois.  
_

**Chapitre 5 : L'Undertaker - Le Rire**

_**

* * *

**_Le rire, dans son métier, c'est primordial.  
Il a connu un embaumeur, autrefois, qui ne riait jamais. Ça n'a pas loupé : il est mort, une atroce grimace de souffrance lui tordant le visage. Mais bon, un trou dans le bide, ça ne fait pas franchement du bien. « En même temps, est-ce que j'arnaque mes clients en économisant le bois de cercueil, moi ? Un cercueil sans couvercle, c'est comme un livre sans images, un roi sans couronne – raaah, cette Victoria - , un…un Ciel Phantomhive sans son majordome !!! »  
Il aimait bien le majordome du jeune comte ; il symbolisait à lui tout seul le désir secret de son cœur, le fou rire ultime. Une situation aussi irrésistiblement drôle que la leur, c'est déjà un comble.  
Peut-être bien qu'il a eu un orgasme, cette fois où Sebastian lui a conté cette histoire…il y a longtemps maintenant. Il s'ennuie…  
Soudain la porte de son antre s'ouvre.  
L'Undertaker ne peut réprimer un sourire.  
- Bienvenu, comte. Pourquoi êtes-vous là, aujourd'hui ? Songez-vous enfin à faire prendre vos mesures ? Fu fu fu…_**  
**_


	6. Tanaka Saké

_THE personnage qui ne sert à rien._

**Chapitre 5 : Tanaka - Saké**

**

* * *

**Si Sebastian est gentil ? Il ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'il peut dire, c'est que depuis son arrivée, il y a deux ans, sa réserve en saké n'a jamais désempli. Et ce bien qu'il en boive tous les jours…  
« Ho ho ho », fit Tanaka en se levant le matin et en découvrant sa petite tasse de saké à nouveau pleine sur sa table de chevet.**  
**


	7. Finny Maman

_Finny est trop mignon. Bête, mais mignon._

**Chapitre 7 : Finny - Maman**

**

* * *

**Il s'accroche à sa taille et il pleure. Il a peur d'être grondé.  
Pourtant, Sebastian ne le gronde pas, pas du tout. Il lui fait un beau sourire chaleureux et plein de compréhension, puis lui demande doucement ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Finny aime la gentillesse de Sebastian. C'est comme s'il avait une mère à nouveau. Ça le rend heureux.  
Alors malgré la crainte de la punition, il continue de faire des bêtises pour revoir le sourire de sa maman.  
Le sourire de…  
« Sebastian-saaaaaaaaaan ! »


	8. Greil Sutcliff Roméo

_Question : Greil est-il un bisho ?_

_Attention, **spoilers** de l'arc de Jack l'éventreur_

_..._

_On vous aura prévenu_

**Chapitre 8 : Greil Sutcliff - Roméo**

_

* * *

C'est le destin qui les a réunis, forcément.  
Rouge contre noir. C'est tellement esthétique. Couleur éclatante contre sombres ténèbres. L'extravagance contre la sobriété. Ça a le don de le rendre fou.  
Deux êtres surhumains se battant au clair de lune ; deux majordomes magnifiques – du moins, de l'avis de Greil.  
Le Bien et le Mal qui s'affrontent. Ou l'inverse, on s'en fout. Toutes ces notions étriquées, c'est bon pour ces cons d'humains.  
Bon dieu – de la mort, DEATH -, ce qu'il est sexy, son Sebas-chan !  
Démon au visage angélique, son adorable corbeau en queue de pie, le bel adversaire…  
Son Roméo.  
- Ô Roméo, mon Roméo, pourquoi es-tu donc Roméo ?, déclama-t-il.  
Ce n'est pas pour rien que Shakespeare tue son héros à la fin…  
- Je parie que ton sang est aussi sublime que ton apparence ! Laisse-moi te recouvrir de rouge !!, s'écria Greil en abattant sa tronçonneuse sur l'homme – enfin le démon – de sa vie.  
Le rouge jaillit, éclaboussant l'air même, épais et chaud. Éclaboussant même son manteau volé à un cadavre.  
- Je veux des enfants de toi, lui murmura-t-il en léchant son oreille, la lame de sa faux plantée dans la thorax de son amour._


	9. William Spears Châtiment

_Spéciale dédicace à Doudi qui fait un excellent travail sur les scantrad de xxxHolic, TRC et Kuroshisuji._

**Chapitre 9 : William Spears - châtiment**

**

* * *

**Les règles sont faites pour être respectées.  
Greil Sutcliff a enfreint les règles ; il doit être châtié – c'est ce que dicte la loi.  
Et la loi doit être respectée.  
Les démons sont les hors-la-loi du monde surnaturel. S'il n'y tenait qu'à lui, William Spears les exterminerait tous. Seulement, ça, c'est contraire aux règles. Et Will suit toujours les règles à la lettre.  
Il ne tient pas à être puni.  
Et s'il fait la courbette devant cet infâme démon, cette vermine immonde, c'est pour respecter les règles de politesse. Les règles, il n'y a que ça de vrai.  
Cependant, en s'en allant – traînant Greil Sutcliff dans son sillage - , Will se fit la remarque qu'il devrait y avoir une règle interdisant aux démons d'arborer un sourire aussi séduisant.  
- Mais de toute façon ils l'enfreindraient, souffla le shinigami en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
- Hein ?, marmotta Greil, la mâchoire défoncée.  
- Rien rien…**  
**


	10. Bard Rivalité

_Oups. Le dernier chapitre me donne du fil à retordre. Du coup, j'en oublie de publier les chapitres déjà rédigés. Gomen nasai, comme dirait l'autre.__  
_

**Chapitre 10 : Bard - Rivalité  
**

**

* * *

**  
Bard déteste perdre. Que ce soit à la guerre ou en cuisine, il n'est de bataille qu'on ne puisse gagner, avec un peu de bonne volonté. Et il était convaincu qu'il parviendrait à faire comprendre son art culinaire très spécial au jeune maître, et à toute la maisonnée.  
Mais Sebastian l'en empêchait toujours. Le majordome était son ennemi, son rival. Et chez Bard, on ne fait pas de quartier au camp adverse…ni de prisonnier. Un jour, il évincera Sebastian qui devra reconnaître son talent de Chef ; la cuisine du manoir deviendra son territoire, conquis au sel de sa sueur et de son sang, territoire où nul ne pourra pénétrer sans son autorisation préalable.  
Cependant, en attendant d'en arriver là, il va plutôt rester assis et déguster en paix l'excellente tarte aux mirabelles que Sebastian vient tout juste de sortir du four. Disons que c'est une trêve.  
« Bon appétit !!! »


	11. Lizzie Instrument

_Certain(e)s détestent ce personnage. J'avoue que je ne le trouve pas du tout mignon...sa robe est moche. Hu hu.__  
_

**Chapitre 11 : Lizzie - Intrument**

**

* * *

**

Lizzie aime Ciel.  
Elle veut que Ciel l'aime.  
Alors, timidement, elle demande au majordome s'il veut bien donner ses chocolats à Ciel.  
« Ce sont des chocolats que j'ai faits moi-même, imprégnés de philtre d'amour, Sebastian ! » crut-elle bon d'ajouter.  
Celui-ci lui sourit et prit une truffe.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!, s'exclama la jeune lady.  
- Je goûte afin de vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux dans ces chocolats pour le jeune maître, répondit le serviteur en souriant toujours.  
Et il goba le chocolat.  
Il le savoura longuement, les yeux clos, avant de l'avaler.  
Lizzie devint écarlate et retint sa respiration.  
- C'est bon. Je vais les lui donner, déclara Sebastian en prenant la boîte, l'air neutre.  
- NON !!, s'écria la fillette en la lui arrachant des mains et en s'enfuyant.  
Lizzie aime Ciel. Lizzie aime Ciel. Lizzie aime Ciel.  
Mais alors pourquoi son cœur bat-il si fort en pensant à Sebastian ?  
Ce dernier la regarda courir dans l'escalier, et se lécha discrètement les lèvres.


	12. Lau Sensualité

_Mon chapitre préféré ! Sûrement parce que Lau est très mystérieux, et qu'il y a un peu de lime_.

_**Chapitre 12 : Lau - Sensualité**_

* * *

Les mots préférés de Lau dans la langue de Shakespeare : « Intéressant », « okay » et « Comte ».

Il adore ce dernier. Il aime le faire tourner, rouler dans sa bouche, sur la langue, jouer avec. C'est presque lascif, sensuel ; c'est comme un baiser, comme un « french kiss », qu'il a appris dans l'un des nombreux bordels de Londres.

Le second, il l'aime pour sa sonorité sèche et exotique. OK. Deux sons, deux lettres. Tout une symbolique.

Le premier est son favori. C'est le premier qu'il a appris à dire. Afin de désigner ce qu'il apprécie.

Entre autres choses qu'il apprécie, ce petit comte, Phantomhive. Un garçon si mignon…si dur. Tellement britannique au fond : d'une rigueur quasi monacale, malgré son jeune âge. En Europe, les gosses sont comme de petits animaux tropicaux, étranges et timides. Beaux et un brin arrogants aussi. Ça, Phantomhive l'est.

Et ce mystérieux majordome qui le suit comme son ombre. Comment ne pas s'interroger sur leur relation.

En ricanant, Lau pense à des choses plus ou moins perverses ; il aimerait poser quelques questions à ce majordome anglais, le voir rougir, embourbé dans les convenances et le protocole, bafouiller, perdre son éternel expression de perfection, ce vernis impeccable de brillance et d'élégance purement agaçantes.

Un jour, il a pourtant réussi à le coincer entre quatre yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de le tenir serré contre soi ? Est-ce agréable ? D'être celui qui compte le plus à ses yeux ?

-…

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être vraiment proche de lui ? Est-il froid également dans l'intimité ?

Lau cherche à noyer le majordome sous le feu roulant de ses questions. Serpentine, sa voix feutrée se fait langoureuse :

- Ou peut-être le réchauffes-tu parfois ? Quand tu le rejoins dans son immense lit à baldaquin…que tu caresses et marques son joli corps fragile et soumis, si pâle…

Seulement, Sebastian se contente de sourire, comme toujours.

Soudain, il se penche à son oreille et chuchote un mot qu'il connaît bien.

- Intéressant. Cette obsession pour le comte Phantomhive. Très intéressant.

Puis il s'éloigne.

Lau resta figé…puis finit par éclater de rire.

- Me voilà pris à mon propre jeu.

Il se retourna, mais le majordome avait déjà disparu. Enveloppé dans son mystère.


	13. Ciel Phantomhive Enfant calme

_Et voici enfin le dernier chapitre. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire car je voulais un concept original, et je n'arrivais pas à me mettre dans la peau de Ciel. Pour moi, le personnage est hermétique. Donc j'ai choisi d'utiliser le biais de l'analyse comparative qui a un côté très rationnel, pour aborder le côté strict et sérieux de Ciel. Mais pour le coup, l'analyse dévoile un côté très dépendant de sa personnalité, donc ça me plaît bien.  
_

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, et je vous dis à bientôt._

**Chapitre 13 : Ciel Phantomhive - Enfant calme**

* * *

Les enfants sont difficiles à cerner. Ils sont joueurs et câlins, comme des chatons, mais peuvent aussi se montrer cruels et manipulateurs. Ils paraissent purs et innocents, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils ont beau avoir l'air inoffensif, ils peuvent briser les cœurs d'une seule mimique ou sentence bien ajustée. Le monde tourne autour des enfants; on cherche à leurs faire plaisir, on quémande leur clémence, leur attention, on se plie en quatre pour leur offrir tout ce dont ils ont besoin, on les nourrit, on les protège…

« Hm, si on pousse plus loin la réflexion ça ne colle plus , se dit Ciel en regardant Sébastian passer le plumeau dans la pièce. C'est moi qu'il protège, pas l'inverse. »

Le majordome se retourna.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Jeune Maître ?

Le garçon secoua négativement la tête.

- Non rien. Je réfléchissais juste.

Le serviteur posa doucement son plumeau sur le piano qu'il dépoussiérait, et s'approcha.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous désiriez m'ordonner de faire ?, interrogea-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses pieds pour le regarder d'en bas.

Ciel rougit et s'énerva.

- J'ai dis que ce n'était rien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais ces idées ?

Sébastian leva une main gantée de blanc et toucha sa joue brûlante.

- Vous voulez quelque chose, Jeune Maître ?

L'enfant frissonna. Il venait de se souvenir que peut-être, sa comparaison s'appliquait également à lui, qui n'avait que douze ans après tout. Il avait tendance à l'oublier.

Il soupira.

- Je veux une forêt noire nappée d'écorce d'orange pour le goûter, déclara-t-il enfin.

Le majordome sourit comme s'il venait de remporter une victoire.

- Yes, my Lord.


End file.
